Guzma (anime)
Guzma is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends, who is the leader of Team Skull. Appearance Guzma is a man with white hair, dark eyes and black eyebrows. He wears a black jacket with a zigzag pattern on both sides of his jacket, which has the Team Skull logo on the back. He also wears a white shirt, some black pants with two white X's under his knees and pair of white shoes. Guzma also has a purple tattoo of Team Skull on his left arm and a golden watch, while on his right hand are black and white bracelets. He also wears sunglasses with a golden frame (with one of the glasses being bent), and a locket that has the yellow logo of Team Skull. Personality Guzma is a violent individual, with loads of arrogance to hold himself as the strongest trainer around. Thus, he perceives the Pokémon League as a thing that he needs to demolish, and to destroy trainers' dreams to become the Champion. Despite this, he is popular among the Team Skull grunts, who view him as the king of outcasts. Biography Guzma was once one of Hala's apprentices alongside Kukui. Unfortunately, he began rebel against Alola's traditions, which explained of his fleeing from the Island Kahuna and the Island Challenge, wanting to proof himself to be able to surpass everything without Z-Moves. Guzma's fallen was Hala and Kukui's regrets for not being there to support him well.SM115: The Dealer of Destruction!SM128 Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Guzma returned to the ruined mansion, where he was welcomed by Team Skull grunts. Tupp, Rapp and Zipp came after him, and told him about the news of the Alola Pokémon League. Guzma was intrigued, and watched the news of a meeting, where Island Kahuna explained the concept. After the news were over, Guzma swore to destroy the League, and braced his men to go to Melemele Island. The next day, Guzma, accompanied by Tupp, Rapp, Zipp and Plumeria, encountered Team Rocket. Plumeria wanted to battle them, but Guzma decided to take this fight personally, as a practice before facing Professor Kukui. It was soon after when Team Skull walked away from Team Rocket, who were beaten up. At the Pokémon School, Tupp, Rapp and Zipp called upon Professor Kukui, daring him to a battle. He came down, and stopped when he saw Guzma. The heroes came, too, while Plumeria announced a special match between Kukui and Guzma, as the latter promised to destroy the former. In fact, Guzma, referring to the League, found it amusing for Kukui to replace traditions. However, he didn't want the concept of the Pokémon League, to have trainers battle each other to prove who's the strongest one, thinking everyone else was very weak. In fact, Guzma claimed he was the strongest around. Kukui dared Guzma to simply enter the League and prove those words, but Guzma was not amused. Ash stepped forward, and decided to battle Guzma, who noticed his Z-Ring. The latter noticed Ash was like Kukui, but was impressed by his stubbornness, and accepted his challenge. He sent Golisopod against Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu could not land a hit, even with Corkscrew Crash Z-Move, due to Golisopod's thick armor. However, with a Quick Attack, Pikachu hit Golisopod's soft spot, causing Guzma to frown, as his Pokémon fled into his Poké Ball. Still, Guzma replied that his Golisopod was disinterested in the fight, thinking that the poisoned Pikachu would not have held it out much longer, much to Ash's anger, and he even belittled his Z-Move. Regardless, Guzma was still adamant about destroying the League, but as he walked away, he heard Kukui calling to him for walking away from the Island Kahuna and the Island Challenge. The group went back to the mansion, where Guzma was planning on crushing the League where he planned to participate, slammed his fist in anger as he recalled Kukui's words. Pokémon On hand References Category:Team Skull Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Alola League Competitors